ironmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Death Ray
The Death Ray by user WEAPON X WOLVERINE, is a film set for release on the year 2015. It takes place in Dimension 53 ( HERE THE ARMORS WERE NOT DESTROYED ) where Tony Stark builds an armor ( MARK 53 )while he was a drunk . When he became conscious , he forgot everything about the mysterious suit. He first thought it to be an armor with enormous Laser Beams which were able to disintegrate objects as JARVIS was not there to say 'otherwise' because he was in a 3 week updation. PLOT (3 Weeks Later in Stark Tower, when JARVIS was just activated after his 3 week long updation...) Tony: JARVIS i invented the M 53 armor without your help and with the help of (shows a b*u* l*b*l bottle and the sound of a group of people singing *l*e *a*e* ) . And gues what, "Jared Wizard" , I some how CREATED A DISINTIGRATOR BEAM and i call it THE DEATH RAY ! JARVIS :Its not a disintegrator TONY : WHAT ?! No way ,JV, i just tested it on ( shows the room for M 42 EMPTY )...... JARVIS : On Mark 42 ! Tony : Dont think I am mark 17 and anyway the original is also finished ... JARVIS : No it is'nt... Tony : Well , it will be ...Wait a minute , why are we even taking about this ! Now where were we ? oh ya ... so why dont tell me what this really is , JV JARVIS : I had been scaning it while you were opening out and shouting out argumental words and i got the result . ......OH MY ! How can it be a ....a..a Tony : a what JARVIS ? JARVIS : A vapourizer !!! Tony : For ounce you made me think it was a portal that the chituari can come thr....(sees the chituari coming through the portal ) aaah the chituari !!! (JARVIS who was calculating something and did not hear Tony Stark screaming suddenly) : Oh sorry sir , I had misunderstood the big letter 'B' as sunglasses and had to recalculate . And it appears that the laser beams were a port... (notices Tony buckling up on the MARK 52 armor to fight the chituary ) Oh ! You already know ! Tony : Yeah ..big time ! And guess who buckled up on his 52nd armor without the help of his supercomputer on the day before 2014 .....Oh i know ! Billionare Tony Sta.... JARVIS : There is a chituari soldier behind you... (Tony responds to JARVIS's warning and the next scene a chtuari soldier is being thrown out of Stark Tower )Boooyah.. guess which supercomputer buttler saved his master's bottom ....JARVIS 2 !! Tony : (while breaking the glass of ST to escape) Now I think reprogramming the part in your updation which makes you behave like me is the best idea I ever had !